


the unfixable

by marissavangaal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissavangaal/pseuds/marissavangaal
Summary: the war is over. the good has won. but what to do with those who fought for the wrong side?draco malfoy, ex-death eater, is forced to go back to hogwarts where he gets paired up with aurelia adelson, a hufflepuff who hates him, to let her fix him.is he really unfixable?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)





	the unfixable

a war never really ends.

it's kept alive by those who survived it, soldiers who speak of the things they saw with a certain bitterness in their voices as they blame the other side for everything that happened. the anger they feel when thinking back of the other side. the way both sides are so unstable after a war that even the smallest conflict could lead to a completely new one.

unless you break the never ending circle of sides fighting over something they believe is worth fighting over.

the wizarding war, which had happened at hogwarts, was a perfect example of how war never ended unless the circle is broken.

voldemort had fallen. but he still had some loyal followers who would gladly take his place and do it all over again. so the circle needed to be broken. killing them all would go against everything the order and all of hogwarts teachers, those who survived, stand for and would be wrong. no the death eaters who've survived the war needed to be turned around, they needed to see the good without being forced to join the good.

they needed to be fixed.

but most of them were beyond fixing. not all, no there were a few exceptions. some came running to the good side the minute voldemort fell, most of them were there to drop to their knees and beg for forgiveness, some others tried to keep fighting.

some stood there as if they finally realized what they had done.

the malfoy family was a perfect example of those three reactions to the death of their master.

narcissa malfoy, who's last name has been changed back to black by now, had her head low as she slowly joined many other death eaters at begging for forgiveness at mcgonagalls feet. lucius malfoy followed his wife, wand out and still firing spells at the opposite side.

draco malfoy didn't do anything.

he stood there, wand clutched in his fist as he stared at his parents. some of the other hogwarts student had watched him carefully, whispering about what they thought he'd do. "he's daddy's boy, he's just preparing his next attack." "no you've got it all wrong, he's about to follow his mom he just needs some time to get over his ego and drop his pride."

people like narcissa were given a second chance and got put in a school, a school where they would learn how to be healers, or how to make certain potions or even the herbology basics. they had a 1 year version of hogwarts. they would be trained and after their training they'd get a second chance at finding a job or passion in the wizarding world that didn't include murder.

people like lucius were beyond fixing and got banned to the muggle world. after a few weeks of debating the ministry and professors of hogwarts had decided that they were too far gone and if would be better for everyone if they had their memories taken away, as well as their wand and ability of wandless magic. for them this was a punishment but in the eyes of those who decided their fate it was something they should be grateful for but they'd rather spend the rest of their lives in azkaban than as a muggle. that proves how messed up they were.

but they didn't really know what to do with people like draco, especially because they were usually teenagers. send them back to hogwarts and forgive them because they were young? give them veritaserum to figure out if they belonged to the second chances or to the lost ones?

after a few weeks of heated arguments and hopeless debates those who were in charge of their fate had finally decided what it would be.

"first of all, i'd like to thank all of you for being so patient. in times like these it's extremely important to make the right decisions." mcgonagall started, eyes focused on the students who had returned to the rebuilt school only a few hours earlier. she noticed how they were still seated by house. she also noticed how there weren't many 7th year students left. "we've tried our best to keep it out of the news so we could be the first ones to tell you what will happen to those who fought for the dark lord during the war. i'm sure that's what most of you want to hear right now, not the 'don't go there and there' speech. it feels kinda irrelevant after all thats happened," she took a deep breath.

dumbledore's speech wouldn't be given this year.

"so when i call your name you shall come forward. after all of the ex-death eaters or unmarked ex- death eaters have gathered here i will call out an equal amount of names of those who will be paired with the ones that have already been called. they will be in charge of the others. they'll be watching and helping them adjust to this side. they'll be-"

mcgonagall didn't get to finish her sentence because theodore nott had pushed himself off of his seat and sighed loudly to get the attention. "they'll be fixing us. fixing the broken bad ones because you think everything is possible if theres sunshine and flowers and love present. spread positivity! join the good side! yes your parents are dropped in the muggle world, dead or back in school to be forced into a job they won't like but you'll all be okay!" theodore said the last few sentences so sarcastic mcgonagall had to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

ignoring him, she continued. "they'll be fixing them."

"gregory goyle, theodore nott, millicent bulstrode, pansy parkinson, blaise zabini, astoria greengrass, tracey davis, adrian pucey and draco malfoy."

all of them made sure to take their time while getting up and walking over to the new head mistress. once they had all arrived mcgonagall continued. she flipped over the piece of paper with the names on them, everyone heard the sound of the paper and how pansy was cracking all of her knuckles. they heard theodore's wishes as well, "i hope i get paired with a girl who likes the bad guys, maybe then this whole stupid fixing project won't only take my pride but my virginity as well." he said to blaise, who's eyes widened in surprise, "you're a virgin?" he whisper shouted back. "no that was a joke but my conclusion is that i just wanna get laid." nott explained, obviously annoyed by the fact that blaise didn't remember how he gave him that detailed report on how he lost his virginity back in fifth year.

"ah yes there it is," mcgonagall eventually said, proudly holding up a tiny piece of paper. "gregory goyle with dean thomas. theodore nott with ron weasley." the first two gryffindors both sighed as they walked over to their 'task', theodore let the whole school know that he wasn't going to listen to a 'bloody ginger for fucks sake' but mcgonagall ingored him yet again as she continued to read the names on her list.

"millicent bulstrode with seamus finnigan. pansy parkinson with ginny weasley. blaise zabini with cormac mclaggen. astoria greengrass with hermione granger. tracey davis with katie bell. adrian pucey with cho chang and draco malfoy with aurelia adelson."

hearing her own name made the brunette take her eyes off the table for the first time that evening. she didn't sigh or complain, she simply stood up and left her fellow hufflepuffs at their table as she forced herself to walk over to draco malfoy. looking into his eyes was step two and after completing step one, going near him, she felt like she had done enough and decided to leave step two away. she made sure their arms didn't touch when she stood next to him snd made sure not to react to nott asking to switch partners with draco.

aurelia adelson wasn't a fan of draco malfoy. no one who fought on harry's side was but aurelia had her personal reasons and had never liked the blonde git. not only had he tried to bully her since their first year, he failed because cedric diggory had taken her under his protection, he was her ex-boyfriend and best friends' enemy and she hated him the most for how he watched as his father and aunt killed her own parents. how he had watched as they tortured her and her family. how he was one of them.

it was safe to say aurelia was so disgusted by draco malfoy she wasn't planning on fixing him. but it was also safe to say that draco wasn't planning on letting her, the half-blood who had send hufflepuffs golden boy after him multiple times, fix him.

_ the basic rules for those who have been selected. _

_before we get into the rules and more important things about this project we would like to remind you that we chose you for a reason. we only picked those we thought would be capable of this task, if it gets too hard mentally or physically let us know so we can try to find a replacement. the former death eater also has this right._

_1\. NO PHYSICAL OR MENTAL ABUSE. if this happens we will act immediately and there will be heavy consequences._  
 _2\. YOU WILL ATTEND ALL CLASSES TOGETHER, EAT DINNER TOGETHER AND AFTER SCHOOL ACTIVITIES WILL BE DONE TOGETHER AS WELL. sleeping will be done_ _separately._  
 _3\. YOU HAVE TO PICK THEM UP BEFORE THE CLASSES AND BREAKFAST START._  
 _4\. NO SWITCHING PARTNERS. when this is done we will simply switch you back and keep an eye on you for the rest of the year._  
 _5\. TRIPS TO HOGSMAEDE WILL BE DONE TOGETHER. ex death eaters aren't allowed to leave the schools grounds witho_ ut _their partner.  
6\. NO VISITING THE MUGGLE WORLD. both of you._  
 _7\. THE FIXER HAS THE RIGHT TO UNDO ANY OF THE SPELLS THE EX DEATH EATER CASTS . your wands will be connected in a way, making it possible for the fixer to block spells before they leave the ex death eaters wand and for the already cast spells to be turned back._

_this envelope also includes both of your timetables, which are completely the same, the passwords to each other's common rooms just in case and some more things to keep in mind._

_if there are any questions, please do send me an owl or come by my office._

_head mistress minerva mcgonagall._

aurelia huffed and passed the letter over to draco. they had been ordered to "go bond" in the slytherin common room but neither of them seemed to be very excited to do that so they had been sitting in silence until the letter arrived.

"no visiting the muggle world, it didn't say that that rule was made for the bad ones only so i think it goes for you too adelson. do you know what that means? that means you won't be able to see your mudblood mommy for a while," draco made a fake sad face as he leaned over to the table, trying to make eye contact with aurelia as he spoke. "oh no i forgot, you'd have to go to hell to ever see her again."

aurelia tried her best not to curse him right there. she counted to ten in her head and tried to remember what harry had told her a while ago. "it's just malfoy thinking that making fun of other people's trauma will make his own go away."

it was time for step two and three. eye contact and speaking to him.

her green eyes met his gray ones as she let a huff escape her lips. "strange isn't it? my mum was muggle born, making me a half-blood yet you're the one who needs to be fixed."

draco didn't have any time to think of a good comeback because theodore nott threw the common room door in ron's face. "fucking ginger. i fear the orange has reached his brains and ate whatever was last of it." he threw his robes on one of the chairs and stopped when he noticed aurelia.

"oh hello love, you here to tell me i'm 'worth saving' as well?"

aurelia chuckled softly, "is that really what ron said?" she asked, trying to hide the surprised tone in her voice. theodore shook his head dramatically as he started to search the cabinets for something to drink. "no the human thrift store only told me to go fuck myself."

aurelia nodded, lips pushed together as she tried to imagine ron shouting at theodore. "how about you two, getting along or should i offer you guys some fire whiskey as well."

draco didn't answer his friends' question and simply stood up, grabbed the bottle and sat back down again.

"i'll take that as a 'yes we're about to get married and draco is now a whole new man.'" nott said, glancing over to aurelia to see if she found any of his jokes even slightly amusing.

she did. but she didn't show it because theodore nott was on her 'people i'd hit if i got the chance' list.

aurelia liked making lists. sometimes she'd write them down and other times when there isn't any paper near she'd just make them in her head and forget them later. while she was being tortured at the malfoy manor she made several lists. 'reasons of why this place is ugly' 'things to do while being tortured' 'all my recent traumas' 'reasons why draco malfoy is an asshole'.

"isn't this when you're supposed to do your work adelson? grab the bottle and give him a speech on why drinking isn't good." theodore, who had settled down on a free chair, asked.

aurelia glanced at draco shortly, his blonde hair was messy and his robes were spread over the same chair theodore had dumped his on. his tie was untied and he had the bottle of fire whiskey on his lips. he took a few big sips before lowering the bottle. his eyes met aurelia's and it felt as if he was challenging her to give him a speech.

"no. i personally hope he drinks so much it'll be like torture when he has to get up with that horrible hangover tomorrow.

she didn't say anything else before getting up and slamming the slytherin common room door behind her just like nott had done when he entered. ron had been angrily talking to one of the portraits, obviously expecting aurelia to be done soon, and looked up with a relieved sigh when the brunette appeared in the hallway.

they walked back to the gryffindor common room together, where they found harry complaining to hermione about not being chosen and explaining what he would do to make draco pay if he was his partner.

"maybe you don't have to do anything, let's all hope the fire whiskey will do that for you." ginny weasley, who entered the room just a few seconds after ron and aurelia, said with a somewhat amused voice. "when i got there to drop parkinson off he was already halfway his bottle of fire whiskey. did you know that aurelia? aren't you supposed to-"

"yes i know and no i'm not supposed to do anything. if he wants to drown himself in that shit that's his choice and i certainly won't stop him from doing so." aurelia said grumpily.

after cracking a few jokes about their partners most of them were exhausted and at last aurelia made her way over to the hufflepuff common room. she mumbled the password and felt she same as always.

the way she always felt when she entered the common room. the common room in which she used to tell cedric all her secrets. the common room in which harry had first kissed her. the place used to feel so safe, it was filled with happy memories she wouldn't ever want to lose. but after cedrics death the once warm and happy place seemed to have gone cold and meaningless. after his death she was only there for homework and when she had to be. she tried to make most of her homework in the library though and usually hung out with her friends outside or in their common rooms.

but now she was alone. the emptiness of the room felt heavy and for a second aurelia considered going back to the gryffindors, she was sure they'd let her in and stay on the couch if she asked. but then what? was she just going to live on the gryffindor couch? was she going to hide from the fact that she's one of the only 7th year hufflepuffs left? avoid the feeling of sadness she gets whenever she thought of everyone who hadn't survived the war? try to forget her friends? try to forget her parents?

no, she'd have to learn how to deal with the grief, how to manage with the shots of pain in her chest whenever she thought about the war. hogwarts was able to be fixed and rebuilt, they all believe the death eaters can be fixed, even harry seemed to be fixing himself.

maybe she just needed to be fixed as well.

the thoughts started to hurt her head. so she did what she always did when stressed: she made a list. she grabbed the nearest quill and some paper and sat down on the floor.

distractions:

1\. homework, catching up and refreshing things from the previous years

2\. friends

3\. writing and reading

4\. manifesting draco malfoys death

she put down the quill. she was so caught up in the pain of seeing her old and now almost empty common room she completely forgot about the slytherin she was supposed to be fixing. the slytherin who was now drowning himself in fire whiskey, maybe shagging a girl or two and who didn't seem to be very fixable. but fixing malfoy would be an amazing distraction. she picked up the quill and started writing again on a fresh piece of paper.

\+ sides of fixing malfoy

amusing

easy to annoy him

it's a good thing to do

helpful

might find out about where his dad is so i can kill him

\- sides of fixing malfoy

it's malfoy.

she stared at the two lists for a few seconds, biting her inner cheek until she tasted the weird taste of blood. she always bit her cheek when nervous or thinking so she had grown quite familiar with the taste of it, yet she hadn't gotten used to it. she picked up her first list again and sighed angrily while adding a fifth distraction.

5\. fixing malfoy.

she woke up early the next morning and used the extra time she had won to examine their timetables, which were completely the same.

monday:

1st period: muggle studies

2nd period: charms

3rd period: defense against the dark arts

lunch

4th period: potions

5th period: transfiguration

evening period: astronomy

the timetables magically changed everyday, she only had one piece of paper which showed her that days timetable. if she wanted to see another days schedule she'd only have to write the name of the day above the timetable and it'd change to whatever day she wished to see.

muggle studies as the first period with malfoy sounded amusing, it'd be easy to annoy him and make sure he hated every second of it.

she had more than an hour left before breakfast started and decided that if she wanted to keep her anger to herself whilst annoying or fixing malfoy she needed to be calm. a bad morning would only make it worse. so she put on some shoes and grabbed a book, making sure not to wake anyone up. she quietly left the hufflepuff common room and sneaked outside. the spring breeze was refreshing and aurelia immediately felt more calm. she found a nice place to sit and opened her book.

almost an hour later she headed back to the common room, put on her uniform and made her way up to the great hall for breakfast.

she sat down beside harry and hermione, she rarely sat at the hufflepuff table; only when she had to. they stared at the slytherin table and aurelia vaguely heard hermione and ron argue about who had it the worst, on her other side she heard ginny complain to harry. but she didn't pay attention because there was someone missing from the slytherin table. it was as if seamus read her mind, "where's malfoy? killed him already?" he asked as he slid down in the seat on the other side of the table.

"he probably forgot to come to breakfast, probably hungover." she shrugged it off, they weren't supposed to have breakfast with their partners so as long as he just showed up to class she didn't care about his sleep schedule. dean, who sat down next to seamus, chuckled as he send her an amused smile. "you know you're supposed to pick him up right? wake him up and make sure he's up on time."

her eyes widened as she mentally reread the letter she had gotten the previous day. 3. YOU HAVE TO PICK THEM UP BEFORE THE CLASSES AND BREAKFAST START.

she jumped up and flipped her laughing friends off as she rushed down to the dungeon. when she got there she didn't even have to say the password; malfoy was already waiting for her. his back had been dropped on the floor and was resting against his leg. malfoy himself was leaned against the stone wall, his arms crossed. when his eyes fell on aurelia he pushed himself off the wall and picked up his bag.

"you forgot about me." he said, his voice a mix of amusement and insult. her eyes lit up at the last and she shrugged as they started walking, "whoops," she chuckled innocently. malfoy was obviously having a bad morning and aurelia was glad she was probably one of the reasons why. they didn't speak on their way to the great hall and malfoy had to keep himself from running to his friends once he saw them. aurelia sat back down at the still laughing table, eating her breakfast and ignoring the glares malfoy was sending her.

after breakfast she made sure to take her time when walking over to where draco was, once again, waiting for her. she send him an innocent smile, "shall we?" she said politely as they started walking to muggle studies. they sat down next to each other, in front of theodore and ron and behind harry and neville. ron and theodore were in a heated argument and didn't even acknowledge them. harry however turned around and greeted aurelia.

"i see you didn't forget malfoy this time?" the boy joked but malfoy didn't seem to be in the mood for any of his jokes. "if only your parents hadn't forgotten to use a condom." he sighed and before harry could tell him to fuck off aurelia pulled out her wand and undid the spell malfoy had cast on himself to make the horrible hangover go away. he groaned and closed his eyes as he pulled out his wand to conjure himself a pair of sunglasses. aurelia blocked the spell and smiled sweetly at him. "apologize to harry and i'll put the charm back on."

she smiled proudly when draco opened his mouth, she didn't expect it to go this well. he was already apologizing on day one.

she was wrong.

"go to hell potter, bet dumbledore misses you and could use your company down there."

harry shrugged it off and turned around; class started.

their professor was explaining muggle ways of healing when aurelia heard draco scribble something down with so much noise she thought his quill was about to break. he looked furious. she leaned back and read what was on his piece of parchment: i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hat

he stopped writing and looked at her, an amused smirk playing on his lips. "who are you going to send that to?" aurelia sighed, knowing it was her task to stop him from sending someone such a thing. "no one. i knew you'd be too nosy and would read what i was writing. the brunette sighed and pulled out her wand once again, "evanesco," she said quietly and the little piece of parchment vanished.

he was extremely quiet the rest of that day. not shy and sad quiet, he was quiet in a loud way. he'd accidentally make aurelia drop her quill. then when she'd turn to look at him he wouldn't take his eyes off his book and innocently tapped his foot on the floor. by the time they were done with their classes until dinner he decided to speak to her again.

"theodore and i want to go play quidditch." he announced after their transfiguration class. aurelia looked at him, not sure if she was disappointed or relieved that he decided to talk to her again. "i've never seen theodore during the quidditch matches, pretty sure i've never even seen him on a broom." aurelia said, hoping he'd understand that the answer to hi unasked question was no. apparently he couldn't get himself to ask her for permission yet. the, 'can you come with me because i want to hang out with my friend but i can't without you,' question was something aurelia was looking forward to. not because she wanted to spend time with malfoy but because it gave her so much power.

"i'm going to learn him how to play quidditch," he sounded impatient and aurelia smirked. "don't you have anything better to do?" malfoy shook his head, "i'll do my homework later. you can do yours while waiting or something i don't care. if i'm honest going to the field with me so i can hang out with my friend is the least you could do after forgetting me this morning." she was definitely disappointed that he was speaking to her again.

she sighed and grabbed her bag. "one hour." malfoy nodded and not even five minutes later she was watching the two slytherins fly around while ron was complaining about the shit nott had said so far. "he called me a vintage carrot. a vintage fucking carrot!" then an idea seemed to pop up in his head. "yesterday nott said he'd rather have you as his partner right? how about we switch?" aurelia chuckled and patted his shoulder, "i'd rather have nott but it's against the rules. and you and malfoy? do you really think that would be better?"

the hour passed and aurelia hated how amused she was by nott. the boy was a terrible player and constantly fell off his broom. whenever he'd hit the ground he put his thumbs up to let them know he was okay. except for one time, he had fallen down and landed on his face. he gave them a thumbs down as he sat up, his nose bleeding and obviously broken. aurelia ran over to the field and kneeled down beside him. "episky," she cast the spell and nott's smile came back. he dramatically grabbed her face, "my hero! you saved my life!" he seemed to be satisfied with aurelia's soft chuckle and matching smile, which she quickly hid once acknowledging it, and let go of her as he stood up.

"well mate that was fun but never again." he told draco, who had been leaning on his broom all this time, looking slightly annoyed.

ron and aurelia said goodbye and parted ways after that. as she watched ron and theodore head off to the library to work together on a project aurelia turned to draco. "good so now that we're even it's time to get rid of you. i'll pick you up before dinner." she said somewhat impatiently as she waited for draco to pack his quidditch things.

he didn't say a word on their way back to the dungeons and once they got there he slammed the door shut.

after finishing all of her homework and taking a shower she headed out of the hufflepuff common room. she was expecting draco to be ready and outside again but the door was still closed. she muttered the password and hesitated before opening the door. she hoped there wouldn't be any slytherins in the room, if there had so be someone she wished it was nott, but she was disappointed to see that zabini was the only one there. "where's malf-"

"shagging Astoria in the shower." the tall slytherin answered, not taking his eyes off the book he was reading. she sighed loudly and zabini looked up, probably expecting to see a flash of jealousy in her eyes but the only things malfoys current activity made her feel were impatience and pity for greengrass. "well tell him to hurry up, i'm hungry."

malfoys mood seemed to be slightly better than before. he had gone back to ignoring aurelia and made a mental note not to talk to her until the next morning. aurelia sighed with relief once she sat down at the gryffindor table. ron was telling hermione and dean the 'vintage carrot' story and when aurelia looked over to the slytherin table it looked like nott was telling zabini and pucey the same story. malfoy was loudly complaining about her to goyle and greengrass was all over him. his mood seemed to drop again.

"i still think you guys are lucky compared to aurelia." harry said, making most of the gryffindor table turn their heads towards her. "he's a real pain in the ass but at least now i have power over him." she shrugged and took her eyes off the slytherin table, looking at her own friends with a small smile. "at least he doesn't have a million insults about my hair color." she said and a few people laughed, ron shook his head; he seemed to take the carrot jokes extremely personal. it took him a few seconds but eventually even he joined them in laughing at the bizarre situation.

because thats what it was. a very bizarre situation none of them imagined themselves to be in.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll also be uploading this on wattpad. my @ is @/diggorysh0e


End file.
